The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Many motor vehicles include rear cargo compartments that are accessible by a liftgate. In one example, sport utility vehicles (SUV)s generally include a liftgate that enables access to a rear cargo compartment from the exterior of the motor vehicle. Generally, a liftgate includes a graspable portion that when actuated releases the liftgate so that the liftgate may be pivoted or rotated: into an opened position, via pneumatics, thereby enabling the operator to access the rear cargo compartment.